The Obsession
by ButAmandaBby
Summary: The latest perp has a obsession with one of the squad's own, Amanda Rollins, after she is temporarily blinded after chasing him, she will be more vulnerable to him then ever, will the squad be able to protect her from this evil or will she be put through hell first?


_**This was requested, hope you like, I do not mean to offend anyone, reviews are welcome :)**_

Amanda layed on the concrete floor of the old factory building, she could hear everything perfectly fine, she could feel her hands, her legs, her face, everything seemed to be fine, but when she went to open her eyes for the first time after the blast she wasn't sure of what was going on, she couldn't see. "Fin?" She called out as she let out a few coughs from the smoke that she was inhaling.

"Yea manda baby, I'm right here." Fin said as he grabbed her hand.

"I-I can't see you." Amanda said scared as she opened her eyes, and tried to look around the room.

"What do you mean manda?" Fin asked worried as he waved his hand in front of her face. "You don't see my hand?" Fin questioned seeing her eyes searching.

"I don't..I don't see anything." Amanda cried out.

"Fin, Amanda..are y'all okay?" Liv asked as she ran into the room where Amanda layed and Fin set beside her.

"Amanda needs a Doc quick, I'm okay, you guys?" Fin asked before scooping Amanda into his arms and rushing her out of the building.

"We're fine, what happened in here?" Liv asked confused at the situation.

"I don't know, we we're chasing our guy and then Amanda asked me to go one way, said she'd go the other, the next thing I know I heard a boom and rushed in here." Fin explained as he shook his head in fear for his partner.

"That sick freak had it out for Amanda the day he met her, I knew she should have stayed and done books." Liv explained feeling a little guilty as she watched Fin lay Amanda onto the stretcher, her eyes began to feel with tears as the paramedics asked Amanda if she could see anything, and hearing her response of 'no'.

"She's gonna be okay, she's tough...I'm sure it's just some mild reaction...I'm sure." Nick said as he patted Liv on the shoulder trying to comfort her.

"You call being blinded a mild reaction?" Liv said in annoyance, "Come on, we're following that ambulance." Liv said ushering Nick to the squad car.

-Hospital-

Olivia set in the waiting room beside Nick, and Fin as they awaited the news. "She's gonna be fine." Liv said shaking her head 'yes' trying to reassure herself.

"The Doctor did seem to think It would probably be temporary." Fin said as he stared at the ground.

"We've gotta catch this freak." Nick added before the Doctor came out to talk to them.

"Hi, well..the good news is, she just has a few minor scratches and scrapes from the blast." The Doctor explained.

"Yea, and the bad?" Fin asked.

"She is blind...but, it's temporary as we suspected." The Doctor said with a sigh.

"How temporary? and how did this happen from the fall?" Liv asked.

"Yes it happened when she fell, see she hit the back of her head, causing a sensory nerve to be damaged, it will heal... and when it does she will be able to see perfectly fine, as far as how temporary it is, well that really just depends on her own brain and how fast it heals itself." The Doctor explained as he looked down at her charts.

"Well what's the longest it's ever taken? a week?" Nick asked.

"Unfortunately it could take up to six months." The Doctor replied "You can go see her now.." He added leading them back to Amanda's room.

Knock,Knock,Knock* "Hey Amanda..it's Us, Fin and Amaro." Nick said as he opened the door.

"Hey guys.." Amanda said with a smile, "guess he showed me, huh?" She chuckled trying to make light of the situation.

"How do you feel?" Nick asked as he walked to her bedside.

"I feel fine, I'm not in any pain or anything..they said I could go home today." She replied.

"Well that's good news." Nick replied.

*Knock, Knock " ." A nurse spoke as she walked into the room.

"Here you go , you may leave whenever you'd like sweetheart." the nurse said setting the brailed papers into her hands.

Amanda took them and began feeling the bumps along her fingers..pretending for a second that she could actually read what was given to her. "Thank you.." Amanda said as she turned to get off the bed.

"Oh, and here's your cane, would you like me to teach you how to fold it up and down?" the nurse asked handing her a long white cane with two thick red stripes long the top of it.

"No, no..I'll be fine..." Amanda said sighing as she held the cane out in front of her, knocking it from side to side, to see what was in front of her.

Fin and Amaro just watched in sadness and amazement. "Amazing how you've already got the hang of that." Amaro pointed out.

"Yea, but she wont be using it for long." Fin added

_**A/N: Sorry for a short-ish first chapter, it was just a chapter to kind of give a little background on the situation, Next couple of chapters will be pretty dark, you've been warned. Thanks for any reviews! **_


End file.
